


Graceful Loser

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “That is more skin than I needed to see.”





	Graceful Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 650 "honor"

“Wow,” said Torres, straightening in surprise. “That is more skin than I needed to see.”

“I don’t know about that,” teased Bishop, “But nobody can say you don’t honor your bets, McGee.”

Their partner ignored them both, dropping his bag beside his desk before he sat down.

“Wait, what bet?” Torres asked. “And why are you wearing a skirt?”

“It’s a kilt,” McGee corrected. “And I lost fair and square.”

“So you’re wearing a skirt. Isn’t that against the dress code or something?”

“It’s a _kilt_,” repeated McGee. “And don’t be so gender-normative.”

“Yeah,” Bishop said. “It’s the twenty-first century.”

THE END


End file.
